


Imagine Your OTP: Percy Jackson's Wedding Night

by dramatic4her



Series: Imagine Your OTP- Percy Jackson [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Gen, Tumblr: imagineyourotp, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramatic4her/pseuds/dramatic4her





	Imagine Your OTP: Percy Jackson's Wedding Night

Imagine your OTP at their wedding. When cuting the cake, Person A smashes a slice of cake into Person B’s face and smears it on their cheeks.  
(Bonus if Person B does the same thing to Person A.)

“Hey babe,” Percy laughs in my ear, “Cake cutting now.” I look at the table of our wedding party(Thalia, Leo, Jason, Nico, Piper, Grover, Katie, Hazel), our seats being pushed in my Thalia and Jason. Nico and Leo are smiling adoringly and Piper is giddily chatting with Katie about something while watching us. Hazel seems nervous and Grover gives a thumbs up with a small wink.  
The cake, our orange, blue, and purple cake, with Greek symbols on it. I grab the cake off the knife before Percy can. In a slit second, I slam the piece in into his face and laugh as he blindly comes towards me. “Love you too, Wise Girl.” He licks what he can off and then uses his fingers to get the rest. He grabs a second piece and I dash over to Reyna at her table and she pulls a fork and plate to let him peacefully give me food. He gently cuts a piece and brings it to my mouth, then eats it himself. Dropping the fork, he picks up the piece and smacks it into my nose and mouth. Laughter continues and Nico’s voice booms, “Alright, children, we don’t want to spend all night watching your flirt war.” He smiles, which is good, because after everything, he needs a real smile.  
As the dancing happens, I feel a hand on my shoulder. “May we cut in?” I hear Nico and Thalia ask. I nod and take Nico’s hand. “As much as I hate dancing, we need a chat. You need to work with Percy, poor guy is hurting. Love on him a lot, but you better let me see him often, he’s the closest I’ve got to a real family.” Nico hurries through his words and I pull him closer. “Nico, you are family. You’ve done so much more than you realize. You need to find what brings a real smile to your face, and bring it home to show us. You’re always welcome, and you’re family. Love you, cousin.” He smile and kisses my cheek as the song ends.  
Percy asks to be excused and for me to dance still, he wanders out to talk to his mother for a minute. “Annabeth, don’t worry, just dance with me.” I guess his whole close family is chewing me out. “Jason.” “Okay, so please, please, please keep Piper and I up to date with you two. That’s all I need to say. We’re here for you.”  
Percy cuts in and Jason compliments him on his taste in women, his teeth snap next to my ear. “Annabeth Jackson, I like the name. I love you.”


End file.
